Untitled
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: Full Summary inside. The Niwa family has a secret and this one doesn't involve Dark! Plz R&R! Disclaimer: I own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

(Crossover with more then one show) The Niwa family has another

seceret, one theat not even Dark or the Hikari family knows of it. This secret

involves Daisuke himself and they're not about to tell Dark after abondoning

Daisuke and stealing all his friends. Feeling neglected by everyone in his old

school, he moves to another, where he meets up with his real friends, who also

share the same secret as him. What are they hiding? And how are the new theives

in town involved?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Talking telepathically-

Kiki: I own nothing! -mutters- unfortunately...

* * *

It was quite a warm night in Azumano and inside the Niwa's house, we see a red haired teen sitting at his desk doing his homework, or at least he tried mind seemed to be thinking of something else, it had had 2 years since he found out about the Phantom Theif Dark and 1 year since they seperated and Dark got his own bodyalong with Krad. At first he thought it was great, but then a few weeks after they seperated and Dark started school, Daisuke had been ignored by his so-called friends, even Riku, Satoshi and Krad started liking Dark more. His family didn't though because the Niwa's had another secret which concerns Daisuke himselfand made sure Dark or anyone else out of the know.

"Dai-chan! Dinner's ready!" His mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" He shouted back, the red head quickly put his school work away, went downstairs and into the dining room to see Emiko, Kousuke and Daiki already sitting at the table waiting for him. He quickly sat down and they all started eating. "Dark's out partying again?" He asked.

"Yep" Daiki sighed "So have you found a new school to go to yet?"

"Actually yes," this gained the adults attention "it's far from Azumano High but only a 20 minute journey from home"

"What's it called?" Emiko asked curiously

"White Bell high School"

"Really?! That's the best schoolin the county!" she smiled happily at him.

"Yep and I astarted on monday" he smiled back.

"That's great!" Daiki smiled.

The reason why Daisuke is transferring is because of the way he was being ignored at school and the bullies after him, but the is one other thing that I won't reveal.

-Yo Phoenix- Avoice greeted them out of nowhere, the group's eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

-No way- they all said in their minds -Guys?-

-Yep- They heard several voices answered

-What are you guys doing back here?- Daisuke asked as they continued eating.

-It's time- Was the only answer they got before the voice vanished.

The Niwa's face grew serious and they stopped eating.

"I guess I'm stealing more Auora artifacts again" Daisuke said "You guys know what to do right?" he asked the others.

"Yes" Emiko answered without the usual cheerfulness "As the Niwa family we must purify all arifacts made by Aurora"

Daisuke nodded his head to confirm her statement "So did you keep the purifying chambersin good condition?"

"Yep, everything is the same as it was 100 years ago" Kousuke answered

"Good, we must at all circumstances not let Dark know, is that clear?" he asked and got nods in return.

They all started eating again and and the seriousness vanished as if never being there in the first place, after dinner they all cleaned up and went to the livingroom to talk until 11pm before going to bed. At 12 midnight, the front door openedand a figure went in before closing and locking the door behind him, the figure stumbled slightly upstairs and into the room opposite Daisukes.

* * *

Please review! And help me think of a title plz! Also go on my poll!

* * *


	2. Character profile

**Here's a profile of what they're going to look like in the next chapters!**

**Main Character Profile**

**Name:**Daisuke Niwa

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Red/Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Red, tied in a low ponytail

**Outfit(Everyday):** Dark violet hoodie, black cargo pants, violet piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'D' attached, purple and white sneakers.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, violet piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'D' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, violet piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'D' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):** Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black combat boots, violet piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Monkey D. Luffy

**Age:** 17

**Eyes:** Brown/Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Black, Messy, Short

**Outfit(Everyday):** Dark yellow hoodie, dark blue jeans, black choker with a silver 'L' attached, yellow piercing in left ear, white trainers.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, yellow piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'L' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, yellow piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'L' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black and white sneakers,yellow piercing in left ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Kaoru Hitachin

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Amber/Red Blood Slitted

**Hair:** Black, short, fringe partly covers left eye

**Outfit(Everyday):** Dark blue hoodie, blues jeans, black choker with a silver dangling 'K' attached, white trainers, Midnight blue piercing in left ear.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, Midnight blue piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'K' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, Midnight blue piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'K' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black trainers, Midnight blue piercing in left ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Yugi Mouto

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Violet/ BloodRed Slitted

**Hair:** Black with gold bangs, tied in a high ponytail

**Outfit(Everyday):** White hoodie, black tousers, white with grey trainers, black choker with a silver dangling 'Y' attached, diamond piercing in right ear.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'Y' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'Y' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black sneakers, diamond piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** HoroHoro

**Age:** 17

**Eyes:** Blue/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Spiky blue with black and puple highlights

**Outfit(Everyday):** Grey hoodie, black trousers, white trainers, black with a silver dangling 'H' attached, crystal piercing in right ear.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, crystal piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'H' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, crystal piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'H' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black trainers, crystal piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Rei Kon

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Gold/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Mid-back length black hair in a low ponytail

**Outfit(Everyday):** Black hoodie, faded blue jeans, white trainers, black choker with a silver dangling 'R' attached, 3 ruby piercing in right ear.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, 3 ruby piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'R' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, 3 ruby piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'R' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black sneakers, 3 ruby piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze

**Age:** 15

**Eyes:** Sky Blue/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Spiky blond with red tips

**Outfit(Everyday):** Blood red hoodie, black cargo pants, diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'N'attached, black trainers.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'N' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'N' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black combat boots, diamond piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Lambo

**Age:** 18

**Eyes:** Emerald green/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Shot black hair, fringe covering right eye slightly

**Outfit(Everyday):** Dark green hoodie, blue jeans, black choker with a silver dangling 'L' attached, emerald piercing in left ear, grey and white trainers.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, emerald piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'L' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, emerald piercing in left ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'L' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black and red sneakers, emerald piercing in left ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.

* * *

**Name:** Orihime Inoue

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Amber/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Orange with black highlights

**Outfit(Everyday):** Red tube top, black zip-up hoodie, red and criss-cross patterned skirt- mid-length, black boots, black choker with a silver dangling 'O' attached, black diamond piercings.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White school blouse, grey mid-thigh skirt, knee-length white socks, black school shoes, black choker with a silver dangling 'O' attached, black diamond piercings.

Winter- White school blouse, black V-necked jumper, black mid-thigh skirt, black knee length socks, black school shoes, black choker with a silver dangling 'O' attached, black diamond piercings.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black mini skirt, dark grey ninja shorts, tight black T-shirt, black high heeled boots, black choker, black diamond piercings, black elbow length leather gloves, black cloak with hood.

* * *

**Name:** Shuichi Shindou

**Age:** 19

**Eyes:** Violet/ Blood Red Slitted

**Hair:** Bown with black streaks

**Outfit(Everyday):** Brown hoodie, dark blues jeans, lilac diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'S' attached, black sneakers.

**Outfit(School):** Summer- White T-shirt, Grey trousers, black school shoes, lilac diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'S' attached.

Winter- White school T-shirt, black V-necked jumper, black trousers, black school shoes, lilac diamond piercing in right ear, black choker with a silver dangling 'S' attached.

**Outfit(Theifing):**Black tight T-shirt, black choker, black cargo pants, black and dark purple sneakers, lilac diamond piercing in right ear, black cloak with hood, black leather gloves.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, we see Daisuke slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He got out of bed slowly before going to the bathroom to get ready, a few minutes later he came out of his his room in a new outfit and went downstairs to see Emiko making breakfast, Daiki reading the newspaper and Kousuke reading a book.

"Morning" he greeted everyone.

"Morning Dai-chan" Emiko said cheerfully.

"Morning son" Kousuke greeted with a grin.

"Morning my boy" Daiki greeted with a smile.

"You meeting the others?" kousuke asked moticing Daisuke's outfit.

"Yeah, we have to sort everything out before Friday" Daisuke answered, sitting at the table as Emiko laid the food down before sitting down herself.

"I can't wait to see Panther-chan again!" Emiko squealed in happiness while grinning, making the males sweatdrop and pity the girl.

"They're coming over today for dinner"

"That's great, we haven't seen them for 10years"

"Yep, now lets eat" Daiki announced and they started eating in a comfortable silence. When they finished and cleared everything away, they each did seperate things. Emiko went out shopping, Kousuke went to red more books on artifacts, Daiki disappeared somewhere and Daisuke went out to meet the others.

Daisuke walked through the town until he arrived at a cafe called 'Shadow Cat', he stepped through the door, the bell rang announcing his presence, he looked around the place and wasn't surprised to see the place packed full because the cafe is quite popular, he walked further in until he found the people he was looking for and sat in the booth with them.

"Glad you could make it Phoenix" Shuichi said.

"Yeah, so you all going to White Bell High?" Daisuke asked

"Yep," Kaoru answered "So is Emiko the same cheerful person as 10years ago?"

"If not more," Daisuke sighed "And Panther"

"Hm?" he looked at him curiously

"Becareful, She's thinking of dressing you up again"

"Thanks for the warning" She groaned "So how's Kousuke and Daiki?"

"Same as always"

"How you handling Dark?" HoroHoro asked

"Ignoring him as always, not that he notices anyway"

"Good for you, if I were you I would of sealed him away along with the homocidal blond"

"I would of but Black Wings was destroyed"

"Lucky them" Yugi said "So what artifact are we stealing on Friday?"


	4. Chapter 3

"The Aurora Ring" Shuichi said "So how tight is the security in the museum?"

"There are cameras in each corner of the room and a guard who passes the room every 20 minutes" Orihime said "There also seems to have several motion detecting lasers surrounding the box where the ring is kept"

"OK,so what's the plan?" Luffy asked and they all turned questionably towards Shuichi, who was in a thinking pose.

"Well" he started, wearing a serious face "Panther, I need you to hack into their security system and shut down the cameras and lasers, Phoenix, you, Wolf and Shark keep watch outside the museum while we sneak in through the skylight when the guard passes, Hawk, you and Viper keep guard outside the room while the rest of us get the ring, also we should make a duplicate of ourselves in case anyone ask where we've been"

"Got it" the others said

"Remember, we only got about 20 minutes to get in and out"

"Right"

They talked for a few more minutes before paying for their drinks and exiting the cafe, they headed towards the amusement park, which was a 20minute walk away.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay and chapter, but I'm in college now and I don't know when I can update. Again Gomenasai!


End file.
